villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mystique (X-Men Movies)
Mystique is a character from the Marvel X-Men comics and is portrayed by Rebecca Romijn and Jennifer Lawrence in the movie series. She is the secondary antagonist of X-Men, the quarternary antagonist in X2: X-Men United, a minor antagonist in X3: The Last Stand, one of the supporting protagonists of X-Men First Class and an antagonist in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Role in films X-Men Series (2000-2006) Mystique is played by Rebecca Romijn in the 2000 film X-Men. She is a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. She reprises the role in the 2003 sequel, X2, where for most of the film she impersonates Sen. Robert Kelly, who Magneto killed in the previous film. She frees Magneto from the plastic cell he is being held in, and together they help the X-Men infiltrate William Stryker's base at Alkali Lake. Romijn reprises her role one more time in 2006's X-Men: The Last Stand. Magneto frees her, alongside Juggernaut, Pyro, and the Multiple Man, but when she dives in front of a series of shots meant for Magneto, the mutant cure within the ammunition turns her into a normal human, and Magneto abandons her as she is no longer one of them. Her scorn leads to her revealing the location of the Brotherhood to the U.S. government. X-Men Series (2011-Present) Jennifer Lawrence portrays a younger Mystique in the 2011 prequel X-Men: First Class. Morgan Lily briefly plays Mystique as a child while Rebecca Romijn makes a cameo as a transformation Mystique takes to seduce Magneto.9091 She is raised as Charles Xavier's foster sister, and helps found the X-Men. Lawrence reprises her role as Mystique in the 2014 film X-Men: Days of Future Past.92 In the film, it was her assassination of Bolivar Trask that leads to his martyrdom, resulting in the fruition of his Sentinel program. Mystique was subsequently captured and experimented upon, leading to the Sentinels' unstoppable shapeshifting abilities and a dystopian future. The film revolves around Wolverine's attempts to stop her assassination of Trask and avert the dark future. The group stops Mystique's attempt to kill Trask, but the altercation exposes mutants to the world for the first time earlier than in the previous timeline. President Nixon approves the Sentinel program. While Trask Industries ships the Sentinels to Washington, D.C. for their national presentation, Magneto secretly surrounds the Sentinels in steel, allowing him to control them. After commandeering the Sentinels to attack the crowd and holding off Wolverine, Xavier, and McCoy, but before he can kill what he believes to be Nixon (really a disguised Mystique), McCoy suppresses his mutation with a serum causing a Sentinel to turn on Magneto. Magneto quickly disables it, but the distraction allows Mystique to shoot him with a plastic gun, wounding him and releasing his control of the Sentinels. After Xavier convinces Mystique to let Trask, Nixon, and his cabinet live, the world sees that a mutant saved the President and the Sentinel program is shut down. Trask is arrested for selling military secrets to foreign powers, erasing the dystopian future seen earlier in the film. Mystique remains a rogue agent, disguising herself as William Stryker to retrieve Wolverine from the Potomac River. Lawrence will be reprising her role as Mystique in X-Men: Apocalypse. Category:X-Men Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knifemen Category:Assassin Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mutants Category:Gunmen Category:Image Needed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Villainesses Category:Imposters Category:Betrayed villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sister of Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Old Villains